The present invention relates generally to wireless communication systems, and more particularly to a deinterleaving and decoding method and system useful with ultrawideband orthogonal frequency division multiplexing (UWB-OFDM) communication systems.
Wireless communication systems, generally radio frequency (RF) communication systems, often communicate using signals about a specific predetermined carrier frequency. Signals at specific frequencies may be particularly subject to disruption due to interference caused by multipath effects, other transmitters or other factors. Signals at specific frequencies may also dominate use of bandwidth about the specific frequencies, leaving less of the frequency spectrum available for use by others. Also, signals at specific frequencies may provide insufficient bandwidth for particular communications.
Ultrawideband (UWB) communication systems generally communicate using signals over a wide band of frequencies. Use of a wide band of frequencies may allow for increased effective bandwidth between devices and may minimize effects of interference about any particular frequency.
Orthogonal frequency division multiplexing (OFDM) methods used by communication systems transmit information over a number of communication channels about different frequencies. Each channel includes information transmitted over a number of sub-bands, each at slightly different frequencies.
UWB-OFDM communication systems, however, may require significant processing of transmitted and received information. Processing tools such as encoders, interleavers, and decoders are not designed for rapid processing of high rates of data. As a result, data processing in UWB-OFDM communication systems may become time consuming.